Almost every enterprise, regardless of industry, needs to face various compliance rules that might affect decisions of the enterprise. For instance, any enterprise must comply with laws and regulations issued by their countries as well as guild regulations and practices of the industry to which it belongs while running business operations. In order to efficiently manage business operations, enterprises often prescribe some specific bylaws for their business themselves. In addition, if enterprises want to do international trades, they are required to comply with some international accords or regulations. Enterprises should guarantee their business operations to comply with these regulations, not only because their supervisions often check the situation of compliance with laws and regulations but also because compliance with these compliance rules can protect their lawful interests. Thus, compliance with laws/regulations is very important to business operations of enterprises.
Currently, whether business operations comply with rules is usually checked manually. In the course of checking, one or a group of professionals with a good command of various laws and regulations and enterprise business operations are required so as to make a comparison or judgment between business operations and predefined compliance rules one by one, using some manual method.
Such a conventional method, which relies on human experience and judgment, can check the situation of compliance with corresponding rules (laws and regulations) of only one business operational process every time, and hence, it is not advantageous to multiple checking on plural business operational processes. Besides, such manual checking can hardly or cannot effectively reuse information resources generated during the preceding checking. For instance, one identical rule might be parsed again and again in the course of compliance situation checking on different business operational processes. Moreover, the crux is that manual checking is subject to man-made factors. Due to differences of specific operating personnel in experience, perception and proficiency level, an obtained compliance checking report might have various results, which rebates the reliability and veracity of the report to a great extent.
In summary, the manual mechanism in the prior art for checking whether business operations comply with predefined compliance rules has a multitude of inherent defects, and consequently, it cannot meet much higher requirement of modern enterprises on veracity of regulation compliance checking report, high efficiency of checking process and other aspects.